Field
The present disclosure generally relates to coaxial cable connectors, and, more particularly, to coaxial connectors and cables assemblies with conductor retaining members.
Technical Background
Coaxial cable connectors, such as F-connectors, are used to attach coaxial cables to another object such as an appliance or junction having a terminal adapted to engage the connector. For example, F-connectors are often used to terminate a drop cable in a cable television system. The coaxial cable typically includes an inner conductor surrounded by a dielectric layer, which is in turn surrounded by a conductive grounding foil and/or braid defining an outer conductive grounding sheath. The outer conductive grounding sheath is itself surrounded by a protective outer jacket. The F-connector is typically secured over a prepared end of the jacketed coaxial cable, allowing the end of the coaxial cable to be connected with a terminal block, such as by a threaded connection with a threaded terminal of a terminal block.
Crimp style F-connectors including a crimp sleeve as part of a connector body are known. A special radial crimping tool, having jaws that form a hexagon, is typically used to radially crimp the crimp sleeve around the outer jacket of the coaxial cable to secure the crimp style F-connector over the prepared end of the coaxial cable.
Still another form of F-connector uses a radial compression sleeve to secure the F-connector over the prepared end of the cable. Rather than crimping a crimp sleeve radially toward the jacket of the coaxial cable, these F-connectors employ a plastic annular compression sleeve that is mounted inside of the F-connector. The compression sleeve includes an inner bore that is driven radially inwardly by a connector body when the annular compression sleeve is moved from a starting position to an ending position by means of an axial compression tool. The end of the coaxial cable is prepared by removing a portion of the outer braid and/or folding the outer braid back over the cable jacket. The F-connector itself is then inserted over the prepared end of the coaxial cable.
The step of flaring and folding the braided outer conductive grounding sheath over the outer jacket can be a time consuming and painstaking process. Further, small fragments of the outer braid may break off. These small fragments may cause electrical shorts in nearby electrical systems and/or enter the skin of cable installer.
Accordingly, alternative connectors that do not require that the braided outer conductive grounding sheath be folded over the jacket may be desired.